The liquid or paste in question may be a food product, a hygiene product, a cosmetic, or any other substance that must be stored without coming into contact with air. Such a substance may be dispensed, with or without being sprayed, by means of a manual pump or some other device that prevents air penetrating into a receptacle containing the substance to be dispensed. The receptacle must therefore be deformable so that its inside volume is always equal to the volume of substance that remains to be dispensed.
Numerous deformable receptacles are known in the state of the art. For example, French patent application No. 89 06947 in the name of Valois describes a metering dispenser for liquid or paste that operates without ingress of air and in which the substance to be dispensed is contained in a flexible bag, e.g. made of elastomer, and itself contained in a rigid container having a dispenser device such as a manually-actuated pump fixed thereon.
A problem that may arise with any flexible bag is that it may become kinked as is deforms and its wall may thus obstruct the outlet orifice before all of the substance contained in the bag has been consumed.
An object of the present invention is to avoid this drawback.